Shizen no Shihai
by Providentia
Summary: Sometimes it can be hard figuring out why people don't like you. It probably doesn't help that you spend every waken moment pranking them either. Then again, it could have something to do with Uzumaki Naruto being your best friend. Sasukeoc. On Hiatus.
1. Prolouge

**A/N : **This is my first fanfic people, so I apologize for any rookie mistakes.

This chapter might seem a little boring, but it's just the prolouge. The next chapter will be better. Promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I wish I did. But I don't. However, I do own any characters you don't recognize from the series.

* * *

Prolouge

Sarutobi Hiruzen looked out at his village from the window in the Hokage's tower.

He was filled with a bittersweet feeling when he looked at his beautiful village. The damage inflicted on it by the Kyuubi attack was evident by the destruction placed on the buildings.

The last two weeks had been some of the most tiresome and difficult weeks for Sarutobi.

In just fourteen days, he had lost his successor, been forced to take back his position as the Sandaime Hokage and had become witness to the worst number of deaths since the Third Great Shinobi War. Many shinobi were killed trying to fight off the demon and now Konoha was in a state of weakness. If any of the other shinobi villages felt like attacking Konoha, now would definitely be the best time for them.

While all the deaths filled Sarutobi with sadness, none of them weighed on him as heavily as the death of Minato.

He had known that Minato was a once in decade genius and had never regretted giving the young man his position as Hokage when he had chosen to retire. After only a couple of weeks it had been clear to him that he had made the right decision. Everyone in the village loved and respected the young man and it was clear that Minato had loved Konoha and its people with all his heart.

If anyone had told him that Namikaze Minato would only be The Yondaime Hokage for a few months he would have told them to lay of the sake.

He gave a sigh.

He was sure everyone in the village shared his sadness. It truly was a loss unlike any other.

Sarutobi turned around when he heard the sound of the door opening. Greeting him was the sight of his councillors and former teammates: Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

Like always they both looked like they were on the receiving end of bad news, but considering the recent events this was understandable. But still, Sarutobi couldn't help but wonder when he had last seen either of them smile.

He was pulled out of his musing when he realized there was a third person with his former teammates.

His eyes narrowed slightly.

He was known as a kind, peace loving person but the Sandaime Hokage was by no means a fool.

He was well aware of Danzo`s dislike for him and his philosophies. Sarutobi himself wasn't too fond of the other man, but he recognized him as a brilliant tactician and one of Konoha`s most valuable shinobi.

Nonetheless he couldn't bring himself to ignore his own ideals and agree with Danzo`s exaggerated use of force and complete indifference to negotiation.

He watched the three of them as they made their way to the couch.

Koharu, being the straight to the point person she was, broke the tense silence first.

"What do you plan to do with the boy?" No one in the room needed to ask who she was referring to.

"I have already passed the decree. No one in the village will be permitted to talk about the sealing or about Uzumaki Naruto being the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi", Sarutobi said.

Homura looked straight into Sarutobi`s eyes. Years of being his teammate and later counsellor had given him the privilege of talking freely with him.

"Do you really think that will make the villagers treat him any different? In their eyes, the boy _**is **_the Kyuubi. The decree might stop them from speaking openly about the subject, but they will still find other ways to voice their opinion. Their children will see how the parents treat him, and they will hate him aswell. The boy can never be normal Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi turned around to look out the window again.

He had to admit that Homura had a point. He had been thinking about the same things himself ever since Minato died and little Naruto had become a jinchurki.

"_I'm sorry Minato; it seems your last wish will not be fulfilled after all."_

For the second time that evening, Sarutobi was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of the opening door.

Once again three people entered.

Two of them were masked ANBU members, distinguished by the porcelain masks covering their faces and the armour they were wearing.

The third person was the head of the ANBU s torture and interrogation force, Ibiki Morino

The three of them bowed when they entered the room and the two ANBU members took their place, one on each side of Ibiki.

"Hokage-sama." said Ibiki. "The team that you sent out to land of Lightening has returned."

"Did they find — "

"What is this about?"

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at Danzo, as to ask him why he had interrupted him so rudely.

Danzo was looking at him intently. By the look in his eyes, Sarutobi knew that he would not quit until he got an answer.

"A few days ago, I sent a team to the Land of Lightening to see if there were any survivors left from the attack."

"Are you referring to the attack on the Arashi clan?"

"Yes." said Sarutobi," As you know, The Yondaime was close to one of the members of the clan. When I heard about the attack I wanted to know if there was any chance that some of them survived."

Sarutobi turned back around to Ibiki. "Did they find anyone alive?"

"No." said Ibiki. "By the time the team got there, the attackers had burnt down the entire village. However on their way back they met a priest from one of the surrounding temples. The captain told me that the priest asked them if they were shinobi from he said yes, the priest took them to one of the temples. It seems there was one survivor, hidden in the temple."

"Did they bring her back?"Sarutobi asked.

If Ibiki was startled by the fact that The Sandaime knew the survivor was a female, he didn't show it.

"She's currently in the hospital."

"Was she injured?" asked a worried Sarutobi.

"She wasn't injured in any way, but the hospital had to do a check-up on her. I've been told she's just a few days old."

"Since the clan was taken out by surprise, she must have been taken to the temple prior to the attack and considering she's that young, she must have been taken there almost straight after her birth." said Danzo, to everyone's surprise. "Now why would parents send their child of to a temple with a priest, and right after she was born?" he continued. "The only logic reason would be if they knew she had the kekkei genkai."

Koharu looked up, alarmed.

"Do you know which one she has?" she asked Ibiki.

"No, but the priest told the captain to give his name to the Hokage. He said you would understand."

"His name wouldn't happen to be Hisao, would it?"

Ibiki looked at Sarutbi with a questioning look.

"How did you —"

Sarutobi raised a hand to stop him.

"I'm assuming he mentioned a seal as well?"

"Yes. He told the captain it would get weaker over time, but that it should keep it in check till she gets older."

"Send someone to the hospital to get the girl after their done, tell them to take her to a temporary home."

Ibiki and the two ANBU members bowed as they made their way out.

"Do you plan on letting her stay in the village?", asked Homura,"With all due respect Sarutobi—"

"She has a seal. " Sarutobi interrupted, "She is no danger to the village. She's a few days old baby Homura. What do you expect me to do, throw her out?"

Danzo answered instead of Homura.

"She might not be a danger now, but what will happen when the seal weakens? We've all heard how unstable that kekkei genkai can be. Besides, you know how the people that know about them feel towards the Arashi clan."

"I'll find a way to keep the rumours at bay. I don't want her to know anything about what happened .It shouldn't be any problem as there isn't very much written about that clan and not many people, as you were so kind to mention, enjoy opening the subject about them." Sarutobi said.

"We don't even know which power she has, Sarutobi." said Koharu, trying to reason with him."How are we supposed to know how to control her when we don't know what we're controlling? Do we even know her name?"

"She is not something to be controlled, Koharu, and her name is Mitsuki", Sarutobi said sternly. "She's the daughter of the Yondaimes friend. He sent a letter to Konoha, not knowing that the Yondaime was deceased, telling him about the birth of his first child."

He sighed.

"She has the Taiki no Shihai. They don't usually put seals on the clansmen that have the kekkei genkai, but considering the nature of this one it was a must."

"You didn't send the team to see if they could find any survivors; you sent them there because you knew that they would meet the priest, am I right Hokage-sama?", asked Danzo from his seat on the couch.

"Since the villagers weren't going to honour the Yondaimes last wish, I wanted to at least find his friends daughter and give her a safe home. Or would you rather have one of the other villages get their hands on her?"

One look at their faces told him what they were thinking.

"She will not be used as a weapon of any sort. From this day she is a citizen of people that know or figure out who she is won't be allowed to mention it. The seal won't start to weaken for years, and when the time comes she'll learn to control it. If she chooses, she will have the choice of attending the Academy."

He left no opening for discussion.

This was truly_ **the**_ most difficult two weeks of his life_._

* * *

**So that was the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think. If you do you get a COOKIE!! :D**


	2. An inside joke

**A/N:** Many thank yous and white chocolate covered cookies to the person that reviewed, I really appreciated it. Hopefully I'll get more reviews for this chapter. Riiiiiiight? :P

This story basically follows the Naruto plot but with some subplots of my own and a few changes.

Disclaimer: Since I have no desire to go to court anytime soon; I do not own Naruto. Happy?

* * *

Chapter 1

The sound of an alarm clock was heard in an apartment, waking up the sleeping figure in the bed.

Mitsuki slowly rose out of her bed and turned off the alarm clock. A quick glance at it told her that she was half an hour late for the academy.

Now the normal response of someone finding out they were late, would be running around, trying to get ready as fast as possible.

Mitsuki simply walked to the bathroom like she had all the time in the world.

"_Iruka-sensei shou__ld be used to me being late every once in a while."_ she thought while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes._" The worst thing he'll do is give me extra homework."_

This thought made her hurry up a bit.

She went to the bathroom and got the toothbrush to brush her teeth. She reached for the toothpaste but noticed it was empty.

She remembered there was some extra toothpaste in the cabinet over the sink. She had lived in that same apartment for years and she hardly ever used the cabinet. The reason being she couldn't reach it.

She tried standing on her tiptoes, but she it was no use, her fingers barely graced the bottom. She went into the main room and got a chair to stand on but it wouldn't go through the door. After a while she got it partially inside the bathroom, but it wouldn't go further. When she tried to get it out, she realized it was stuck. _"You have got to be kidding me!"_

After many failed attempts she finally got the chair through. Just not in the bathroom. In the end she had to stand on the toilet.

If there was one thing Mitsuki despised about herself, it was her height. She was the shortest in her class, and possibly most of the academy students, much to the delight of Naruto.

After finally managing to brush her teeth, she quickly ran a brush through her chin length black hair and made her way to the kitchen for a quick breakfast. She finished her food and went to get dressed.

Her clothes consisted of an oversized long sleeved pale blue top. It had been a birthday present from Naruto.

Mitsuki gave an amused snort.

Being Naruto, he had managed to get the top way too big. The hem of it reached a little above her knees and somehow managed to make her look smaller than she actually was. The shoulders were too wide, so one side came of her shoulder, showing the strap of the black top she wore under. Under it she wore black shorts and standard shinobi sandals.

Locking the door behind her on her way out, she made her way to the academy. When she got there she headed straight for her class room.

"_I think I've been late enough for one day."_

Standing outside the classroom she could hear Iruka-sensei. From the sound of it he was scolding someone.

"_Probably Naruto__." _she thought while pushing the door open.

The sight that greeted her when she went in was Iruka-sensei scolding a tied up Naruto.

"You shouldn't be fooling around like this.", Iruka-sensei was telling Naruto, "You already failed the last two graduation exams ."

He looked up when he saw Mitsuki enter the room.

"Mitsuki, nice of you to finally join us." he said sarcastically.

"Well I figured you must have missed me sensei so I thought I'd come and brighten your day." she said with a perfectly straight face.

She looked down at her tied up best friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

"What did you do this time, Naru-kun?" she asked, nonchalantly.

Iruka looked at Mitsuki, giving her a disapproving look. "Mitsuki don't act stupid. You know what he did since you probably helped him."

"Helped him with what?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"You know what."Iruka said, starting to get annoyed.

"Unless you are insinuating that I gained some kind of psychic ability over night, no I don't."

Naruto interrupted Iruka before he had a chance to reply. "Look out the window Tsuki-chan."

Mitsuki looked suspiciously at the wide grin on his face, then made her way to the window.

"_What am I supposed to be seeing?"_ ,she thought while looking at the village. Her eyes suddenly fell on the Hokage monuments.

"_Naruto__, you bloody genius."_

The stone faces were covered in multicoloured graffiti!

"Didn't you think you should have told me you were about to pull the biggest prank ever? I'm supposed to be your best friend you know." she said turning around to look at Naruto in a mock hurt tone.

"Sorry Tsuki-chan, I was going to but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." he said shrugging innocently.

"_Like that has ever stopped him before__."_

"Anyway," Naruto continued, still grinning, "Do you like it?"

"Could use a little more blue" she said with a dismissive wave, but her eyes betrayed her admiration.

Behind them, Iruka cleared his throat to catch their attention. "If you weren't helping Naruto with the prank, why were you late Mitsuki?"

"I overslept" said Mitsuki simply.

"Well in that case, you'll be helping Naruto clean the graffiti off the Hokage's monuments after today's lesson. "

"Wait, why? I thought we already established the fact that I had nothing to do with the prank and that it was all Naru-kun's fault" she said pointing accusingly at Naruto.

"Gee, thanks Tsuki-chan." said Naruto sarcastically .

Iruka looked sternly at Mitsuki."You're not being punished for the prank, you're being punished for being late."

"_Yeah right!"_ she thought. Out loud she said;" Why don't you just give me extra homework like you always do?" she asked.

"Because you will never learn if you don't understand there will be consequences for your actions." Iruka lectured.

"Learn, me? And here I thought you knew me sensei."

The whole class had stayed silent during the whole thing. After all this time Iruka-sensei and Mitsuki having an argument had become somewhat of a routine.

Naruto was still on the floor, silently snickering to himself. It was always fun to watch Mitsuki drive people insane.

"_Poor Iruka-sensei."_

Said sensei, was currently trying to fight of the coming headache. He had been teaching Mitsuki for years, but she somehow always managed to get under his skin one way or another .He stopped yelling at her every time she was late, because it never seemed to do any good.

Instead he opted for giving her more homework. That way he knew she would at least _**try**_ to be on time, if it meant avoiding extra work.

He turned around to the rest of the class. "Since Naruto and Mitsuki missed it the whole class will be reviewing the Henge jutsu!"

A chorus of protests came from the class, but they were silenced by Irukas glare.

The rest of the lesson was fairly uneventful except for when Naruto did his "Sexy Jutsu" instead of the henge.

Mitsuki had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud when Iruka fell over with a nosebleed.

"_Who knew our sensei was such a pervert?"_

* * *

"_This sucks!"_

Mitsuki was currently spending her afternoon cleaning the paint off the monuments. Naruto was sitting next to her on the platform, while Iruka was sitting on top of one of the faces supervising.

"This is really unfair sensei." Mitsuki complained. "Is this the kind of treatment I should get after jumping out of bed and running to the academy after finding out I was half an hour late?"

"Half an hour?"Iruka said, raising an eyebrow. "You were one and a half hour late Mitsuki. Are you telling me it took you that long to get ready?"

"I ran out of tooth paste, and had to find some more." said Mitsuki. Anyone that knew her would know that she hardly spent any time on her appearance.

"But Tsuki-chan," Naruto said, looking at her, " You bought some extra toothpaste the other day. I put it in the cupboard in the toilet. Why didn't you use that one?"

Mitsuki glared at Naruto, while Iruka looked expectantly at Mitsuki. "Care to explain?" he asked.

She muttered something incoherently under her breath.

"What was that?" Iruka asked.

"Icouldn'treachitsoIgotachairbutitwouldn'tgothroughthedoorthenitgotstuckssoIspentagestryingtogetitoutandintheendIhadtostandonthetoilet." said Mitsuki in one breath.

"Repeat that, and slowly this time." said Iruka in a mix of confusion and annoyance.

"I said I couldn't reach it, so I got a chair but it wouldn't go through the door, then it got stuck so I spent ages trying to get it out, and in the end I had to stand on the toilet", came the reply through gritted teeth.

Next to her, Naruto was grinning like he had just gotten an early birthday present. Even Iruka looked amused. Mitsuki looked at the wide grin on Naruto's face. "It's a long way down Naru-kun. Are you sure you want to mess with me?" she asked calmly.

Naruto gulped like she had just threatened him with a kunai and quickly returned to cleaning.

"Ok, enough messing around you two. You're not leaving to these statues are clean." said Iruka.

"It's not like there is anyone waiting for me at home." said Naruto and Mitsuki nodded slightly in agreement.

Iruka's glare softened. "How about I take you two out for ramen after you finish this?" he asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and looking at them from the corner of his eye.

The change that simple statement made was instant. Naruto's eyes practically shone with joy and he started cleaning like he was possessed.

A little smile to found its way to Mitsuki`s face when she looked at the boy sitting next to her. They had been friends for as long as either of them could remember, and one thing that had remained the same, and probably always would, was his love for ramen.

Naruto lived in the apartment right next to her and the fact that they were both somewhat of outcasts in the village had brought them together.

Their personalities were very different; Naruto was loud and hyper, while Mitsuki was sarcastic and blunt. This lead to a few arguments between them but in the end of the day they were the best of friends.

And unfortunately for the rest of the people of Konoha, they both had an unrivalled love for mischief and pranks.

Some might have compared their relationship to the one of a brother and a sister; they even looked a little a like, with a few differences. Naruto's blond hair was spiked straight up, while Mitsuki's black hair was parted at the side with some of it slightly covering her left eye.

They both had blue eyes and tan skin, with Mitsuki`s eyes being lighter and her skin a bit darker.

Mitsuki watched Naruto scrub furiously.

With Naruto doing this much work, surely Iruka-sensei wouldn't notice she was slacking off just a little bit.

The glare he sent her told her otherwise.

* * *

As promised, Iruka took them to Ichiraku after they finished cleaning.

Naruto started gobbling down the ramen the minute it was put in front of him, while Iruka and Mitsuki ate at normal pace.

Mitsuki listened in silence as Iruka asked Naruto why he had vandalized the monuments. She knew the answer before Naruto answered Iruka.

She had never understood why the villagers treated Naruto the way they did. True, he was a trouble maker but she knew the only reason he did it was for them to recognize him. She had known about his wish to be Hokage for some time. In his opinion becoming Hokage would be the best way for the villager to finally acknowledge him.

She rolled her eyes when Naruto demanded another bowl of ramen after Iruka had told him he couldn't wear a Konoha hitai ate until he graduated from academy after he had asked him if he could try on his.

"Tsuki-chan wants another bowl too, right Tsuki-chan?"

"Naru-kun we all now you're going to end up eating it, so why don't you just ask for two bowls?"

* * *

The next day Mitsuki was dragged out of bed bright and early for the exam by a very hyper Naruto.

When they got to the academy, they sat down waiting for their turn. They were being called in, one after the other into examination room alphabetically. When her name was called out, Mitsuki went into the room after getting a "good luck" from Naruto. In front of her were Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei, sitting behind a desk with a bunch of hitai ate in front of them.

Iruka-sensei asked her to perform the Bunshin no Jutsu. She wasn't very worried about doing the jutsu. She and Naruto had focused on it more than the other jutsu since it was his worst one.

She produced three clones and made her way to the two sensei, to collect her hitai ate.

"Well done Mitsuki. Congratulations, you graduate." Iruka said with a smile.

"Thanks sensei. But you know what? I've had so much fun here at the academy, I think I might want to stay a little longer. "she said, looking like she was really considering it.

Iruka paled a little

"Just joking sensei." said Mitsuki, smirking. "Kami, I didn't know you wanted to get rid of me that bad."

"Just go Mitsuki." Iruka said, shaking his head and smiling slightly.

She left the class room after tying her hitai ate to her left calf, a little above the ankle. She saw Naruto in the line and gave him the thumbs up. He grinned back nervously.

"_I hope he does ok."_ she thought as she made her way out of the academy.

* * *

"_Where the hell is he?!"_

It was about 5 in the morning, and Mitsuki had just woken up. She had barely slept all night

She had gone for a walk around the village to pass some time after she had finished her own examination. She figured by the time she got back, Naruto would have finished.

She was just on her way back to the academy when she passed by two women. She overheard one of them telling the other one that she had heard that the only one that failed the exam was "that kid".

It took all the self control she had to stop herself from saying something to the other woman when she said she didn't think he should have been let into the academy.

She went to the academy to see if she could find Naruto. She looked for him among the many people, all of them academy students and their parents that had come to congratulate their kids.

If she saw the looks some of the parents were giving her, she chose to ignore them. Her only concern now was finding Naruto.

After looking for him around the village for a while, she went to check if he was at home. She stayed there for a while then went to her own apartment. It was about midnight when she finally dozed of.

Waking up now, she went over to Naruto's apartment to check if he was there. Going over to each others apartment was normal and they treated the others home as their own. Seeing that he wasn't home yet, she fixed herself something to eat and sat on the table. She was just putting away the dirty dishes, when the door opened.

"Tsuki-chan, you won't believe what happened. I've got so much to tell you." said Naruto rushing inside.

Mitsuki gave a sigh of relief when she saw him.

He looked alright except for a few cuts and bruises on him, none of them looking too bad. The thing that startled her most about his appearance though, was the hitai ate on his forehead.

Wanting to know what happened, she sat down on the bed and waited for him to start. She could rage at him later.

Naruto sat opposite her and started. He told her how he had failed the exam, and how Mizuki-sensei had told him he would pass if he managed to steal one of the forbidden scrolls, and learn the jutsu written in them. He hesitated a little, like he wasn't sure how she'd react, before he told her what Mizuki had said about him being the vessel for the Kyuubi.

He told her how Iruka-sensei had shielded him from Mizukis attack and how he had performed the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu that he had learnt from the scroll and defeated Mizuki.

He then proudly showed her the hitai ate Iruka-sensei had given him as proof of him graduating.

"Do me a favour Hige-kun. Next time you feel like going on an adventure like that, tell me in advance." She said as she went and got a first aid kit out of one of the cupboards.

They sat in silence while Mitsuki cleaned some of the cuts on Naruto's face. She knew his injuries always healed quickly so she wasn't too worried.

"So…what do you think about the whole Kyuubi thing?" asked Naruto, breaking the silence.

Mitsuki could see the worry and dread on his face.

She looked at him for a while, then slapped him on the back of his head.

"Honestly Hige-kun. You're not going to get rid of me just because you have a demon inside of you." she said sardonically.

"So you're not bothered with it?" asked, his eyes lighting up hopefully.

"Of course not. You're still the same old annoying hyper Hige-kun." She smiled slightly when Naruto jumped up and gave her a hug.

"OK. You can get off me now. Besides," she said after Naruto let her go, "now we both got freaky weird stuff happening to us. You've got a demon inside of you and I can randomly get stuff to float in thin air. "

"Remember that time when we were in that shop and you waved your hand and that display shelf flew backwards?" said Naruto, grinning happily. He felt a lot better now that he knew Mitsuki was ok with him being a jinchuuriki. "It looked like it was hit by a hurricane or something."

Yeah, I remember that." Said Mitsuki, smirking. "I also remember how that shop keeper started chasing us down the street. I don't think I have ever run that fast in my life."

"He was fast for an old geezer." Said Naruto, then he added, "But that stuff hasn't happened in a while, has it?"

"No. I'm not even sure how I did it those times. I don't think it'll happen again. They were probably just random bursts of chakra." She said shrugging offhandedly.

Naruto nodded, trying to make it look like he understood what she was saying. He then looked up, suddenly realising something.

"Hey Tsuki-chan. When did you come up with that new nickname for me?"

"What, Hige-kun?" she asked. "It's not exactly new." She said after thinking about it for a while. "I noticed ages ago that those marks on your face look like whiskers, but now it has more significance. Kinda like an inside joke." She said with a little smile.

* * *

I know Mitsuki might be a little much with the sarcasm and all, but that's the character I made. Hopefully she doesn't seem like a Mary Sue. So go ahead and press the box with the green writing. Come on. You know you want to.


	3. Of brats and old men

**A/N:** Thanks for all the amazing reviews, you guys rock! I posted this chapter a little earlier than I intended. This chapter might not seem that useful, but it has quite some important information that will be explained later. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Do you really think I would be my time in school if I did?

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"I said you shouldn't have put on the face paint didn't I?"

"At least my picture isn't boring like yours!"

"At least my picture doesn't make me look like a constipated clown!"

"Enough you two!"

Naruto and Mitsuki immediately stopped bickering and turned back to the Hokage.

Satisfied to have their attention again, he turned to Naruto "As I was saying Naruto, you will have to retake the picture."

"I'm not doing it!" said Naruto, leaning forwards and glaring at the Hokage.

Mitsuki had anticipated Naruto trying the "Sexy Jutsu" on the Hokage, but she hadn't expected it to actually work. She watched in astonishment as the Hokage fell backwards with a nosebleed, much like Iruka-sensei had.

"_He actually fell for it?"_ she thought disbelievingly. She watched as he recovered, then zoned out as Sarutobi started lecturing Naruto about his jutsu, hitai ate and what not. She snapped out of it as Sarutobi was saying; "-but your picture which goes on your shinobi ID makes you look like a-"

"Constipated clown?" offered Mitsuki innocently.

Before either Naruto or the Hokage could respond, the door was thrown open. A little boy rushed inside. "I'll defeat you old man, and claim the title as the Godaime Hokage!" he yelled as he ran towards the Hokage, clutching as shuriken.

Then he tripped.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes as the boy started complaining about how someone had tripped him. Just then a man rushed in yelling frantically; "Honourable grandson! Are you ok? And by the way you couldn't have tripped it's pretty flat."

"You don't say?" muttered Mitsuki sardonically, just as the two newcomers noticed them. While the kid went up to Naruto and started accusing him of tripping him up, the shinobi, judging by the hitai ate, started glaring at them.

She knew that look in his eyes. It was the same look of distrust and fear the villagers sent her, and the same hate they got in their eyes every time they saw Naruto. Now that she knew about the demon inside Naruto she somewhat understood where the hate and fear came from, but that didn't mean she would tolerate it. She wasn't really sure why the villager felt the way they did about her. She had always assumed it was because she was an outsider. She knew she hadn't been born in the village. She had been found in the forests on the outskirt of the village by some shinobi, but that wasn't enough reason for her. Some people didn't like her just because she was friends with Naruto while others, they were the worst. It was always like they were waiting for something, like they thought she was a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. Over time she had learnt to ignore their looks and use sarcasm as a way to get by.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a loud "thud". She looked next to her and saw the kid on the floor. By the looks of it Naruto had just punched him.

She rolled her eyes and started dragging Naruto outside, half listening to the frantic and hysterical yelling of the shinobi.

They were a good distance away from the Hokage's tower, when Mitsuki felt that someone was following them. Naruto had noticed it too and looked behind them. Mitsuki raised one eyebrow when she saw the worst cloaking disguise ever. Even Naruto could see that it was someone up against the fence.

Mitsuki walked calmly by Naruto as he tried acting like he wasn't suspecting anything. After a while Naruto finally got fed up and turned around asking the kid why he was following them.

"So the rumours are true, you're good boss!" exclaimed Gaki, as Mitsuki had come to call him, excited.

"_Boss?"_ thought Mitsuki looking at Naruto.

"Alright boss. I'll be your apprentice and you'll be my teacher." Announced Gaki. "Then later you have to teach me that Sexy Jutsu!"

"Where are you going Tsuki-chan?" asked Naruto when he saw Mitsuki walking away.

"Doing the same thing I did when you were developing your own Sexy Jutsu, staying out of it." said Mitsuki over her shoulder. "Don't teach Gaki anything too bad." She turned around and looked at kid mockingly. "You don't want to be blamed for corrupting the Honourable Grandson, do you Hige-kun?"

"Don't call me that!" yelled the brat glaring at Mitsuki. "My name is not Gaki or Honourable Grandson. It's Konohamaru!"

"How was I supposed to know that?" she asked. "Anyway, I'm going to go into town. I'll meet you after your finished "teaching" Gaki, or he fails, whichever comes first." she said to Naruto.

Naruto had to hold back Konohamaru as Mitsuki walked away. She ignored his angry yells and made her way to the village market. She wasn't really looking for anything in particular. Her eyes fell on a small weapon shop. After a while of debating with herself she decided to go in.

The inside of the shop was dark, the only source of light being a few candles around the room. The walls were full of shelves with weapons on display. There were a few bookshelves; at further inspection she figured they were instruction books

"Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Hello dear."

Mitsuki was close to having a heart attack when she heard the voice coming that close from behind her. She turned around slowly and was greeted by the sight of an old man peering at her between a mass of white hair. She instinctively took a few steps back to get a more comfortable distance between them.

"Yeah, hi." She finally managed to get out after she got over the initial fright, it wasn't that the man was scary, on the contrary he had a grandfatherly feel about him, it was just the way he creped up behind her so quietly had freaked her out. "I was just looking around."

"Ah yes. You might want some new weapons now that you have graduated the academy." he said with a kind smile.

"How did you know that?" asked Mitsuki, bewildered.

Either the old man didn't hear her or he was ignoring her. "So, let me see. Small build, very short, thin. Probably won't be able to handle heavy weapons." He said himself, circling her.

Completely flabbergasted, Mitsuki just let him carry on. The only reaction she gave was slight twitch in her eye when he started talking about her height. She snapped out of it when she heard the old mans voice come from between the bookshelves.

"That's a quite odd place to tie your hitai ate, isn't it?" For the second time in less than 10 minutes Mitsuki got the living daylights scared out of her. This time it was because she couldn't figure out how the hell he had managed to move to the other side of the room so fast and so silently!

"I just tied it the first place I could think of." She said, trying to sound calm. Deciding that she wasn't going to be scared for a third time, she kept a careful eye on where the voice was coming from. She was relived when she saw the old man coming from in between the shelves. As long as he wasn't popping out of nowhere she was ok.

"I found the perfect weapon for you my dear." he said with the same kind smile still present. He handed her something that looked like a cylinder shaped handle with a chain wrapped around it. She could make out a metal dart, large and quite sharp, which looked like it was attached to the chain. She was surprised by how light it was, even with all the metal.

"I think the jouhyou would be the perfect weapon for you. Your abilities would greatly help you with mastering it."

"What abiliti-"

"And here is a book with some basic instructions." He said , giving her a book after her interupting her. "Now don't worry about payment," he said, misinterpreting her astonished look as worry over the prise written on the book, "consider it a gift. Come back soon." He said almost pushing her out off the shop. He gave her one last smile before he closed the door in her face.

" _What the hell just happened?!!"_ thought Mitsuki. It took her a while to gather her thoughts. That encounter with the old man had left her completely speechless. She took a look at the jouhyou and the book in her hands. She looked at the shop and thought of going in to demand some answers. She decided against it when she remembered how he had managed scared her. She would rather not repeat that.

Since the book was quite heavy and she didn't feel like carrying it around, she went to her apartment. After putting away the jouhyou, she briefly went through the book. It was mostly basic ways to handle the weapon and a few techniques.

She put the book down when she remembered Naruto and Gaki. Hopefully they would have finished by now. She left her apartment and left for the training areas. After looking through many of them, she finally found them in a small clearing. The first thing she heard was Konohamaru complaining loudly. Wanting to listen for a while, she hid between the branches of a tree where she could get a clear view.

"How can I become Hokage if I can't even defeat Ebisu-sensei?!" Konohamaru shouted.

"It's not that easy." ,said Naruto, uncharacteristically calm, "The Hokage is the strongest shinobi in the village, the one that everyone respects and looks up to. You have to prove yourself to them so they believe in you. I mean, look at me; I've been through a lot already. I've been pushed away and treated like I have a disease or something. But through all that I had Tsuki-chan who believed in me. Then later I found Iruka-sensei. So if you want to be Hokage you better be ready to do a lot of work."

Deciding she had heard enough, Mitsuki headed back to her apartment. On her way there she realized how much Naruto had matured. Being Hokage wasn't just a silly wish for him, it was a goal and she would do her best to help him achieve it.

When she got home she occupied herself with reading the instruction book until Naruto came. They spent some time comparing their day. Mitsuki told Naruto about her visit to the shop and showed him the jouhyou. He agreed with her that the man was weird. He then he told her about his day with Konohamaru. Mitsuki was surprised to hear that the kid had managed to learn the "Sexy Jutsu". They spent some more time talking then afterwards Naruto went to his own apartment. Tomorrow was the day they both became official shinobi.

* * *

To my amazing reviewers!

**Ichigo Lunette:** I hope you got that cookie I sent ya. Sorry if it doesn't taste too good, I'm not very good at cooking, or baking or any skill that requires me being in a kitchen :P.

**Yasashii-chan:** Thanks a lot, hopefully this chapter met your expectations.

**.Shes-The-Proto-Type. : **Glad you liked the chapter. I've given a few hints about the kekkei genkai already but it won't be fully explained yet.

**Haru Cherry: **Thanks for accepting me as a staff member!The rest of team 7 will be introduced in the next chapter, so sadly you won't see how they interact untill then. Hope you liked this cahpter though.

**ember-chan:** I'm so glad you like don't think Mitsuki is a Mary Sue. I hate them and to be honest they scare me.

Review and tell me what you think people, feel free to ask if you have any questions.


	4. Sasuke and Sakura: Friends or headaches?

**A/N:** The rest of the main characters are finally introduced! I just want to say that I really really REALLY hate colds. Reason being, I lost my voice. It took me ages to get people to give me the computer so I could post this!

Disclaimer: Naruto is mine!!!!!!!! Just joking, so back off lawyers!

* * *

Chapter 3

"What are you doing here Naruto?" asked one of the student at the academy, a lazy guy called Nara Shikamaru, as he walked by where Naruto and Mitsuki were sitting in the classroom, "The explanatory meeting is just for people who graduated."

"Why do you think I'm wearing this hitai ate?" asked Naruto in his usual loud voice, "I'm going to be a shinobi today!"

As Naruto was saying how cool he looked with his hitai ate, the door was thrown open and two girls, one blond and the other with pastel pink hair, burst inside the classroom. Out of breath and panting, they both started arguing over who came in first.

Mitsuki noticed the red tint on Naruto's cheeks when he saw the pink haired girl. His blush deepened when she started making her way over to where they were sitting.

Naruto got up to greet her. Mitsuki knew that he had had a crush on Haruno Sakura, the pink haired girl, for ages. Since Sakura had never returned Naruto's feeling, she found it quite odd that she would come over to them. She frowned slightly when Sakura pushed Naruto out off the way and greeted someone sitting next to her.

Mitsuki looked to her left and finally noticed who was sitting there. Suddenly Sakura's behaviour made sense,just not to Mitsuki, because next to her was no other than Uchiha Sasuke; the top student, and the crush of most girls in the academy. She had completely forgotten that she had been sitting between him and Naruto. But who could blame her? The boy was practically mute.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura, blushing, "Can I sit next to you?"

"No! I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Said a girl Mitsuki recognized as Yamanaka Ino, the same one that had been arguing with Sakura earlier.

Before she knew it, almost every girl in the room was standing over the desk, fighting over the seat _she _was sitting in.

She really couldn't figure out what all the commotion was over. Sure the guy was good looking and the top student, but from what she had seen over the years the boy had the facial expression range of a rock. She watched his face for any reaction over all the girls fighting to sit next to him, but it stayed as emotionless as ever.

She turned her attention back to the fighting girls. Quite frankly it was starting to get on her nerves. It wasn't just the noise, it was the fact that they were arguing over the seat _she_ was sitting in like it was empty. The desk seated four people and she didn't really care whether she was in the seat closest to the Uchiha or not, so if anyone of them had asked her if she could move up one seat she wouldn't have been bothered.

"Oy." She called, trying to catch their attention. Either they didn't hear her over all the noise or they were ignoring her.

"Oy!" she called a little louder but still no reaction.

"OOOY!!"

That finally got their attention. Some of them looked like they had just realized she was there.

"Thank you!" She said, trying to mask her irritation. "Now that I have your attention, could you please stop arguing over the seat _I'm _sitting in like I'm not here?"

"Who said you could sit next to my Sasuke-kun?" asked one of the fan girls, glaring at Mitsuki.

"First of all, no one tells me to do anything. Second of all, I _was_ sitting next to Hige-kun until Pinky-chan here pushed him out off the way." Before any of the girls had a chance to respond Naruto, having recovered, got up on the desk right in front of Sasuke and started a glaring contest with him.

The girls all started cheering for Sasuke, telling him to beat up Naruto. Mitsuki noticed the guy sitting on the desk beneath the one Naruto was perched on, lean backwards. Before she could warn anyone, the guy bumped into Naruto causing him to fall forwards, and ending up in something that might have been confused for a passionate kiss with Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke parted, gagging and spitting. Mitsuki was laughing loudly, causing both of the boys to glare at her.

When she finally caught her breath she noticed some of the girls were cracking their knuckles and glaring at Naruto. Before they could call the attack she said; "You know, it's funny how any of this wouldn't have happened if that guy hadn't leaned backwards." Mitsuki was relived when the girls' attention turned away from Naruto.

As the girls started ganging up on the other boy, Naruto got down from the desk and sat next to Mitsuki.

"That was a little mean, ne?" said Naruto, looking at Mitsuki.

"Do you feel like being in his place Hige-kun?" asked Mitsuki with a bored look.

Fortunately for the boy, Iruka-sensei entered the classroom before the girls could do any serous damage. Everyone settled down in their seats and Sakura ended up sitting next to Naruto.

"From today you're all official shinobi." Said Iruka, standing in front of the class. "But you're all still genin. Therefore you'll be put in three man cell with a jounin leader to accomplish different missions. We have arranged the teams such that overall abilities are equivalent. Let's start then. Team 1-"

Three man cell huh? Mitsuki's first choice for teammate was obviously Naruto. She didn't really know the other kids that well so couldn't think of anyone else. There was always the possibility that her and Naruto would end up on different team.

"-Team 7. Uzumaki Naruto,-"

Mitsuki and Naruto looked up, both hoping that Mitsuki's name would be called out next.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Well, I guess I'm not on the same team as Hige–kun."_ Thought Mitsuki.

After Naruto stopped cheering over the fact that Sakura was on his team, he realized that Mitsuki wasn't. Before he could say anything Iruka started talking again.

"Since we had an uneven number of genin this year, we had to add an extra member to one of the teams, making it a four man cell. So the fourth member on team 7 will be Arashi Mitsuki."

"YES!!"

Naruto jumped up from his seat cheering. Even Mitsuki was having a hard time not smiling. Iruka continued announcing the rest of the teams.

Naruto suddenly got up after Iruka-sensei had called out the last team.

"Iruka-sensei! Why is a top student like me on the same on with him?!" he yelled pointing at Sasuke.

"Sasuke had the highest grade in the class Naruto." Said Iruka,"While you had the lowest." This earned some laughs from some of the students. "Mitsuki and Sakura where placed on the same team because Mitsuki had the better marks at the practical part of jutsu while Sakura was better with the theories and they both lacked in the other."

"_Me and Haruno Sakura compliment each other?"_ thought Mitsuki looking at the pink haired girl next to Naruto.

On the other side of the table, Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Don't hold me back, dobe." He said with an arrogant look.

"What did you call me?!" yelled Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

"_Oh boy."_

* * *

After a short lunch break, all four of them gathered in a classroom waiting for their new sensei.

"Sit down Naruto." Said Sakura.

"I don't want to!" he said standing by the door, looking outside." How come our sensei is the only one who's late? All the other team are with their sensei. Even Iruka-sensei is gone!"

"I know- What are you doing Naruto?" she asked when Naruto got a chair and took the chalk eraser. They watched as he placed the chair next to the door, stood on it and wedged the eraser between the doorframe and the door.

"That should teach him." Said Naruto with a grin and hopped off the chair.

"Naruto you'll get us all in trouble." Said Sakura.

"Our sensei is a jounin, an elite ninja, do you really think he'll fall for a trick like that?" asked Sasuke calmly from his seat.

"Stop being so childish Hige-kun."

Mitsuki ignored the bewildered looks and continued. "Use on of those heavy books Iruka-sensei makes us read instead."

Just then a gloved hand appeared and pushed the door open. A man with a mask and grey hair sticking straight up sideways, stuck his face in just as the eraser fell.

Naruto and Mitsuki burst out laughing while Sasuke looked at the guy like he was a complete idiot. Sakura was standing in front of their new sensei apologizing over and over again.

"How should I say this…"said the jounin, picking up the eraser as he entered the room. "My first impression of you guys is…I hate you."

* * *

"How about you introduce yourselves?" asked the sensei.

They were all on the roof with their sensei leaning against the guard rail in front of them and the genin sitting on the steps.

"What should we say?" asked Sakura, looking at him.

"What you like, hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Stuff like that." Said the sensei, shrugging.

"Why don't you do it first so we can see how it's done." Said Naruto, earning nods of approval from his teammates.

"Ok." Said the sensei. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future…never thought of it. As for hobbies, I have many."

"Well that was no use." ,whispered Sakura to the others, "The only thing we really learned was his name."

"Alright, you there. You go first." Said Kakashi pointing at Naruto.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like instant ramen in a cup and I like hanging out with my best friend Mitsuki. I also like the ramen at Ichiraku's but I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you pour the water in the cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and my dream for the future is to become the Hokage so everyone will start to notice me!"

"_He's grown up in an interesting way."_

"Next. You with the pink hair."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Things I like…I mean the person I like is……My hobbie is………My dream for the future………" said Sakura squealing and looking at Sasuke every time she stopped.

"Things you hate?" asked Kakashi.

"Naruto!"

"_Girls her age are more interested in boys than training."_

"Your turn." Said Kakashi, pointing at Mitsuki.

"My name is Arashi Mitsuki. I like pulling pranks, not doing anything and generally causing chaos. I don't like people telling me what to do and I hate people mentioning my height. My hobbie, which is more like a job, is keeping Hige-kun out of trouble. I haven't really thought of my dreams for the future but it would be cool if I was ever the reason someone was sent to a psychiatric hospital."

"_Who knew she would turn up like this?"_

"Last one." Said Kakashi.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate many things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream because I will make it happen. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

"_Just as I thought."_

"_I hope he doesn't mean me!"_

"_Sasuke is so hot!"_

"_I think I liked him better when he didn't talk."_

"Good." Said Kakashi. "You're all unique with different ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow."

"What kind of mission?" asked Naruto excitedly.

"It's a task that requires all four of us" said Kakashi in his bored voice.

"What?! What?!" asked Naruto bouncing up and down.

"A survival exercise"

" I thought this was going to be a real mission." Said Sakura and Mitsuki silently agreed with her, "We did those kinds of exercises when we were in the academy."

"This isn't like your academy training." Said Kakashi.

"What is it then?" asked Naruto, confused.

"Care to let us in on the joke?" asked Mitsuki when Kakashi started chuckling.

"You're not going to like it." Said Kakashi, humour evident in his voice. "Of the 28 that graduated, only 9 will be accepeted as genin, 10 if this team passes, the rest will be sent back to the academy. So basically, this is a pass or fail test and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%. I told you weren't going to like it." He said when he saw their expressions."

"You can't do that!" yelled Naruto. "We worked hard to get this far! What was that graduation test for anyway?!"

"That was to see who might be genin." Said Kakashi lazily. "That's how it is. I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at five am."

Mitsuki looked at their sensei. The guy was a complete nutcase for crying out loud! But there was no way she was going to be sent back to the academy.

"Oh. And I suggest you don't eat breakfast. If you do, you'll puke." Said Kakashi, turning around to leave.

"_I am so eating breakfast."_

To my reviewers:

**ember-chan:** I'm glad you liked the old man! I enjoyed writing him and I'm thinking of other ways I could include him in the story later on.

**. Shes-The-Proto-Type .**: I'm going to try to update once a week, maybe more often if I have time.

**Yasashii-chan**: I still can't get over the fact that someone called me , or my work, professional. Most people prefer childish. ;)

**SinDRegrets911**: I had to go slow with it to develop the story and Mitsuki. Hope you like the way the story is going so far.

: That's alright, you have more than made up for it :D. By the way, I love your name. Never really saw the appeal in being usual.

**NyNyWorldWide**: Thanks for the advice:) I'm going to follow the anime but it won't be exactly the same. When it comes to Mitsuki and her kekkei genkai, I'll take some time with it and it won't be fully explained for a while. But I think I have dropped some hints. Figured it out?

I'll update sometime next week. Review people! Candy to those who do! ;D

* * *


	5. A survival test and an insane sensei

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for the delay:( It's just that I've been busy with course work, GCSE maths and science revision. I made this chapter longer than ususal to make up for it. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and stuff. You guys are amazing. P.S. Ignore that thing with chapter 4, I had to correct some minor mistakes, but it was just some spelling and grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I'm unfortunatley not that smart, or imaginative and my artwork isn't anywhere near that good.

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning Naruto and Mitsuki headed out for the place Kakashi had told them to meet up. They had run a little late because Naruto had to wait for Mitsuki while she finished her breakfast. She had tried to get him to eat something but he refused. Unlike her he took Kakashi seriously.

By the time they had gotten there, the sun hadn't even come up yet. Sasuke and Sakura where already there, waiting. After some brief helloes they all settled down.

3 hours later Kakashi finally showed up.

"You're late!" yelled Naruto and Sakura pointing accusingly at Kakashi.

"I was walking when a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around." said Kakashi. "Now let's get started." He walked over to one of four wooden posts in the clearing and placed a stopwatch on it. "Your assignment is to take these bells from me." he said, showing them three identical bells hanging from string, " If you fail to get the bells you'll be tied to those posts, you don't get any lunch and you'll be forced to watch me eat mine."

Mistuki saw the expression on her teamamate's faces. They has all listened to Kakashi and skipped breakfast.

"_Suckers."_

"Hey, how come there are only three bells?" asked Sakura.

"That way at least one you will fail and get sent back to the academy." said Kakashi. "Since there are four of you, if one fails we'll have a normal three man cell. Unless of course none of you manage to get the bells off me. You can use any kind of weapons like kunai or shuriken . If you're not prepared to kill me you'll probably fail."

"But those are dangerous sensei, you could get hurt!" said Sakura, clearly concerned.

"Especially since you couldn't even dodge that eraser." said Naruto, grinning.

"Class clowns are usually the weakest link and can be safely ignored." said Kakashi.

"Why you-" yelled Naruto charging at Kakashi. But Kakashi easily caught him and used the kunai Naruto had been holding against him.

"I didn't say you could start yet." said Kakashi lazily. "But since you came at me with the full intent of killing me, I think I'm starting to like you more."

"_He is fast." _thought Mitsuki, _"Maybe he's not such an idiot after all."_

"Now you can start." said Kakashi.

Just as he said that all of them scattered in different directions. Mitsuki settled in one of the trees that gave her good view of Kakashi.

Just as she was thinking of where the others could be hiding, she heard a yell from the middle of the field. Naruto was standing there in the open in front of Kakashi.

"Ok, you and me, one on one. Let's go!"

"_Baka." _thought Mitsuki, shaking her head.

"You know," said Kakashi to Naruto,"Compared to the others, you're kind of weird."

"The only weird thing here is your hair!" yelled Naruto as he charged at Kakashi. He slowed down when he noticed Kakashi reaching into his weapon pouch.

"Shinobi rule number one; Taijutsu or hand to hand combat." said Kakashi in his bored voice. Mitsuki was waiting for him to pull out a kunai or something, when he suddenly pulled out an orange book.

"_Huh?"_

"Come on then. Let's get started." Said Kakashi with his nose in the book.

"But….Why are you reading that book?" asked Naruto looking very confused.

"To find out what happens next. Anyway, since you're so weak it doesn't really matter if I read or not." He said, still not looking up.

As Mitsuki had suspected, Naruto got instantly riled up. He charged at Kakashi yelling how he was going to defeat him. She watched in amazement as Kakashi blocked all of his attacks while still reading. He suddenly got behind Naruto and formed a seal.

"_That's the tiger seal__. Isn't that used for fire jutsu? He's bluffing."_

"Leaf Village Secret Technique: A thousand years of death!"

Mitsuki almost fell of the branch she was sitting on as Naruto went flying into the nearby lake. Her eye twitched. That hadn't been a Fire jutsu! He had just poked him in the butt!"

Just as Kakashi went back to read his book, two shuriken appeared out of the lake but Kakashi caught them. Naruto crawled out of the water. Mitsuki smirked when he mentioned not having eaten. After this exercise was over she would say "I told you so" until she lost her voice.

Then out of the water jumped…….7 Narutos?

"_So that must be the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu."_

The seven Narutos ran towards Kakashi. One of sneaked up on Kakashi without him noticing and grabbed him fro behind while the others grabbed his arms and legs. The last on jumped in the air and prepared for a full frontal attack.

Mitsuki had been sure Naruto had finally gotten Kakashi when she saw that the person that was punched hadn't been Kakashi, but Naruto! Naruto saw that he had punched Naruto and before you knew it all the Narutos where fighting. Mitsuki was confused to say the least. She realized Kakashi most have used a replacement jutsu just as Naruto deactivated his own.

She saw him look at something on the ground. At first she just saw something silvery and shiny, and then she realized it was one of Kakashi's bells. She didn't bother going down there to get it because it obviously a trap. She saw a huge grin appear slowly on Naruto's face.

"_He wouldn't fall for something that obvious."_ she thought just as Naruto bent down and picked up the bell. Hr was caught by the trap and ended up hanging from a tree, upside down by his ankle.

"_Idiot, dumbass, baka! What the hell is wrong with you__?!" _The thing that stopped her from going down there and beating the crap out of Naruto, was Kakashi going down there. He started lecturing Naruto when out of no where, a bunch of kunai blasted Kakashi into a nearby tree.

"_What!" _thought Mitsuki, her eyes widening. _"That wasn't me and it definitely wasn't Naruto. I don't think Haruno would be that straightforward with attacks, so that leaves…."_ Mitsuki rolled her eyes. _"Show off."_

She looked back down and instead of seeing Kakashi she saw a logg imbedded with kunai in his place.

"_What is it wit__h this guy and replacement jutsu? I have to admit, it was clever. Now Kakashi-sensei probably figured out where Mr. Hotshot is hiding."_

Seeing an opening, she jumped down from the tree and carefully made her way to where Naruto was hanging.

She saw him get a kunai out and watched as he cut himself loose, only to get caught by another trap and end up where he started. She looked around to check that no one was nearby, and then walked up to Naruto.

"Hey Tsuki-chan! Help me down!" Naruto said loudly when he saw Mitsuki.

"Keep your voice down you idiot." hissed Mitsuki. She got a shuriken out of her weapon pouch and got ready to throw it.

"Hey, don't throw that! What if you miss?!" he said, looking scared.

"I'm not going to miss."

Unfortunately, this did nothing to reassure Naruto. Mitsuki aimed the shuriken and threw it, cutting the rope. Naruto fell headfirst into the ground.

"You could have been a little more gentle you know." He grumbled.

"Sorry, Next time I'll bring a mattress." she said, rolling her eyes. Then suddenly, a terrified scream was heard. "I'm going to go and see what that was. Be careful and for Kami's sake, don't fall for any obvious traps." said Mitsuki.

After leaving Naruto, she went to look around the training area. She passed a clearing and thought she saw something. She went back to investigate further. What she saw left her dumbstruck. Haruno Sakura was on the ground, clearly unconscious and next to her was Uchiha Sasuke, or more accurately, Uchiha Sasuke's head.

Sasuke looked up and saw a speechless Mitsuki, blinking more than what was considered normal.

"Mitsuki?" he asked uncertainly when she turned around. He saw her pick up a nearby stick. She walked over to him and started poking him in the head with the stick.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm trying to break the genjutsu."

"There is no genjutsu."

"Then how do you explain a talking head without a body?"

"I have body you idiot. Kakashi used a jutsu that trapped my body underground. Now get me out." This didn't get the effect Sasuke had wanted. Mitsuki doubled over with laughter, clutching her sides.

"Stop laughing." Sasuke said, his face completely emotionless.

"What happened to Pinky-chan over there?" asked Mitsuki when she finally stopped laughing, pointing at Sakura.

"She walked by, saw my head, and fainted. Will you me out now?" he asked, getting impatient

"What's the magic word?" Mitsuki asked in a sing song voice.

"Will you please get me out?" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Please? I thought it was Abra Cadabra."

"Mitsuki!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down Hime-chan." seeing the look on his face she said; "Well if you're going to act like a stuck up princess I might as well give you a nickname to match." Smirking, she started digging out the murderous Uchiha.

After getting Sasuke out, she went over to try and wake up Sakura. The pink haired girl jumped up saying something about an injured Sasuke. Mitsuki tried to explain to her that Sasuke was alright but to no avail. In the end she just grabbed her by her shoulders and turned around so she was facing Sasuke.

Mitsuki watched in amusement as Sakura almost tackled Sasuke. Sasuke finally managed to get her off and glared at Mitsuki who was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"There is only a little while left until lunch. I've got to get a bell." said Sasuke, getting ready to leave.

"There's not much time left. Do you really think you can get a bell in so little time?" asked Mitsuki, not really trying to hide her doubt.

"A while ago I touched the bell, next time I'll get it." he said calmly.

"That is really cool!" said Sakura admiringly, "But there's not much time left, so why don't we just give up and try again next year?"

Even Mitsuki was slightly unnerved by the glare Sasuke sent Sakura.

"I'm the only one that can destroy him." Said Sasuke, not really sounding like he was talking to them.

"The sensei?" asked Sakura confused.

"That day….I was crying." he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Mitsuki.

"I'm an avenger, which means I have to finish this assignment. I don't have time for setbacks."

All three of them looked up when they heard the sound of a bell in the distance. They silently made their way to where they had started the day. When they got there they saw Kakashi standing in front of them and Naruto was there, tied to one of the posts. They all sat down near Naruto with three packed lunches in front of them, waiting for Kakashi to start.

"Well, I've decided. I'm not going to send any of you back to the academy."

"_This can't be right."_ Mitsuki thought while Sakura and Naruto were cheering.

"None of you are being sent back to the academy." Kakashi repeated, smiling, "Instead you're all being dropped from the program, permanently."

"But you said if we couldn't get the bells we would be sent back to the academy! Why would you change your mind and drop us from the program?! That means we can never be shinobi!" yelled Naruto, voicing all of their frustration.

"That's because you don't think like shinobi. You act like brats." Kakashi said.

Mitsuki heard a low growl from next her. She looked up in time to see Sasuke running towards Kakashi but just as he had done Naruto, Kakashi quickly subdued him, this time by sitting on his back and stepping on his head.

"You think your all shinobi?" asked Kakashi, looking more awake than he had all day, "You think it's a game? Why do think we put you in squads? If you could have figured that out you would have known what this exercise was about."

"I wanted to ask you that from the beginning but…" said Sakura.

"Use your head:" said Kakashi, "Four people on a squad. Why do you think we do that? It's so basic and simple. Teamwork."

"Working together, that's what the test was about?" asked Mitsuki.

"That was it. If all of you had come at me at once you might have been able to get the bells. It's too late now."

"But there are only three bells!" Sakura protested. "Even if we had worked together to get the bell one of us would have been sent back to the academy."

"That was to pit you against each other. I wanted to see if you could work together despite of that. A genin should have natural feel for teamwork, but you never even thought about that. Sakura; you were to busy thinking about Sasuke, while you could have helped Naruto that was right next to you. Naruto; you do everything on your own and you Sasuke, you thought your teammates where lesser than you, beneath you. Mitsuki; you only focused on Naruto because he's your friend, while you ignored the others."

"What are you on about? I dug pretty boy over there out of a hole for crying out. Look at the state of my nails." She said with mock horror.

"That kind of attitude will not go well in missions." he scolded. "It's all about teamwork. Of course there are also individual skills but teamwork is more important. When individuals put themselves ahead of the team, this leads to failure and death. For example." He said getting a kunai and holding it to Sasuke's throat. " Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

"_Don't even think about it."_ Mitsuki thought, getting ready to stop her.

"That's what happens on a mission. A hostage is taken and you're forced to make an impossible choice and someone dies."

Kakashi got off Sasuke and walked over to the big stone in the middle of the clearing. Mitsuki could see writing on it but she couldn't make out the words.

"Did you look at this stone?" he asked standing in front of it, "Did you look at the names? Their all shinobi, hailed as heroes in our village."

"That's it!" yelled Naruto, "I want to have my name on that stone! I'm going to be a hero."

"They're a special kind of heroes. They're KIA." said Kakashi calmly.

"I want to be that! That sounds really cool!" exclaimed Naruto.

"I means killed in action Hige-kun. They're all dead." said Mitsuki, one of the few times they had seen her serious.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved on it." He turned around and looked at all four of them. "You get one more chance but it's going to be much harder this time. You have three hours to get the bells so finish your lunches to build up strength. But, if you give any to Naruto, you fail."

Kakashi disappeared and left them to eat their lunch. Naruto was trying to put on a brave face while the rest of them were eating. After a while it finally got to Mitsuki and she turned around to Naruto.

"That's it. I can't take it anymore. Here, have some." she said, holding a chopstick with some rice up to Naruto.

"Mitsuki if you give me any you'll fail." said Naruto. He didn't want to be the reason his friend failed.

"He's not nearby, now have some before the sound of your stomach drives me mad." she insisted.

"Mitsuki you'll get in-"

"She is right." said Sasuke, interrupting Sakura. "If Naruto doesn't eat he will be weak and that will lessen our chances of getting the bells. But if you give him your food you'll go hungry." He said to Mitsuki.

"Unlike you guys I ate breakfast, so probably won't need as much food." she said, slightly confused with Sasuke's concern.

Sakura held her lunch up to Naruto, surprising all of them, and said; "You can have some of mine Naruto. I'm on a diet anyway."

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Naruto said, almost getting teary eyed, "But you have to feed me since I'm tied up."

"This is a one time think Naruto!" she said as was about to put some rice in his mouth.

"YOU!"

They heard Kakashi's voice accompanied by strong winds. Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of them.

"You broke the rules, I hope your ready for the consequences." he said, forming some hand seals. Grey clouds suddenly appeared in the clear sky. "Any last words?"

"You said the four of us where a team and that we had to work together!" yelled Naruto.

"We are all in this together." said Sasuke.

"If he was hungry, our teamwork would be lacking." said Mitsuki.

"Yeah, the four of us are one!" exclaimed Sakura.

"That's your excuse?" asked Kakashi, "The four of you are one?" they all got ready for whatever he was planning ob doing.

You pass."

"What?!"

"You pass." He repeated, smiling, "You're the first squad who got it right. The other did exactly as I said. They couldn't think for themselves and they fell for all my traps. A shinobi must see through deception. In the shinobi world, those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worst than scum. Team seven starts their first mission tomorrow."

"_He is not half bad."_ thought Mitsuki, smiling

Both Naruto and Sakura were cheering while Sasuke was just smirking.

"Let's go." Said Kakashi, walking away and Sakura and Sasuke followed him. Mitsuki was about to walk away with them when she remembered Naruto.

"_I think I'll just leave him there for a while."_

To my brilliant reviewers:)

**SinDRegrets911:** Glad you liked them. :)Most of the chapters will have her views on stuff so most of the stuff in italic are her thoughts unless I make it obvious they're not.

**Haru Cherry: **I actually got that line from one of my friends. She's not that much of a Naruto fan but I made her watch one of the epiosdes with me. I'm not sure which one, but I remember her telling me she thought Sasuke was good looking for an anime character. Then later he said something that sounded really sinister and creepy and so she said that line. I gotta remember to thank her:)

**NyNyWorldWide: **Thanks for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter:)

**.Shes-The-Proto-Type.:** I wasn't sure of which squad to put her in, then I figured putting her in Team 7 would work better with plot.:)

**Yasashii-chan:** That was the longest review I've ever got! Thank you so much and thanks for the advice:)

**perfectly unusual:** Well, I'm still trying to figure out how to develop it. I don't want to rush into cuz that would probably make Sasuke OOC so it's probably gonna be kinda slow wth a few hints here and there.

Next chapter will be out next week. Feel free to push the pretty green button and leave a review. I like reviews. I really do;)

* * *


	6. The first real mission Oh dear

**A/N: **New chapter! I officially hate school. I've still got exams so updates might be a little slow, but I'll try to get out one chapter each week. I was planning on making this chapter a little longer but I didn't get enough time. Hope you like it though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm too tired to come up with a witty reply. But Mitsuki is mine. You hear that lawyers? MIIIIIIINE!

Chapter 5

"Sasuke; I'm at point A."

"Sakura; I'm at point B."

"…Naruto; I'm at point C."

"Mitsuki; bored out of my mind. I mean, I'm at point D."

"Naruto you were slow and Mitsuki, stop messing around."

"Target has moved!"

"Alright team 7, go!"

All four of them leapt towards the target in the clearing but Naruto was the one that actually caught it.

"Can you confirm a red ribbon on it's ear?" asked Kakashi. They could all hear the question in their earpieces but Sasuke was the one that answered. Mainly because Mitsuki and Sakura were too busy watching Naruto get mauled by the mad cat.

"Alright. Lost pet Tora, captured." announced Kakashi. He then doubled over when someone yelled into their earpiece.

"Why can't we get a real mission?! I HATE CATS!"

* * *

Mitsuki had to admit, she felt sorry for the cat as she watched it's owner, a quite _large_ lady, almost hug him to death. If she were in his place, she would have run away too.

"Now," said the Hokage after the woman left, "We have some available missions for team 7. There is babysitting the chief counsellors son, helping is wife with the-"

"When are we going to get a real mission?!" yelled Naruto, interrupting the Hokage. "And not these stupid ones like babysitting!"

The rest of the team agreed with Naruto, but unlike him they didn't think voicing their annoyance in a room full of shinobi and the Hokage himself was such a good idea.

"You're just a brand new genin!" yelled Iruka-sensei who was sitting next to the Hokage."You're going to start with simple missions like everyone else."

"Since when was babysitting a missi-" Was all Naruto had time to say before Kakashi cut him of by hitting him on the head.

"You don't seem to understand how being a shinobi works yet." said the Hokage to a sulking Naruto. "Our village gets many request for different missions.." and then he started a long explanation of how they ranked different missions and what rank shinobi were assigned to the different ones. He would have probably gone on if he hadn't noticed that none of them were paying attention, instead, they were listening to Naruto talking about the new type of ramen he had tried recently.

"Sorry Hokage-sama." said Kakashi when he noticed the Hokage glaring at them.

"Stop treating me like a kid!" yelled Naruto, getting up on his feet, "I'm not the brat that used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a shinobi and I want a real mission!"

"Very well." said the Hokage, surprising them all. "Since you are so determined to prove yourself, I'm going to give you a C ranked mission. You'll be bodyguards on a journey. Let our guest in." he said to the shinobi standing at the door.

They all watched the door with anticipation as it creaked open. Mitsuki was personally expecting some kind of princess. Because of that, you could probably understand her surprise when an ordinary looking man walked inside. The man was walking a little unstably. He didn't look to old, but he had grey hair and a slightly long beard with a moustache. He was wearing simple clothing, beige trousers and a brown vest.

"What is this?" he asked with a gruff voice, taking a swig out of a bottle in his hand. Mitsuki had a nagging suspicion it was sake. "I asked for shinobi, not snot nosed brats. And what's with the small blond with the idiotic look on his face?!"

Naruto looked at his teammates, trying to figure out who the man was talking about. He mentally compared their heights. Sasuke was the tallest at 5'0 with Sakura second at 4'10. He remembered that his height was 4'8 and Mitsuki was the shortest at 4'4.

"Did you hear what he called you Tsuki-chan?"

"I'm not blond." came the dry reply.

I took Naruto about thirty seconds to figure out what that meant but fortunately Kakashi had enough sense to hold him back before he could launch himself at the man.

"You're supposed to be protecting him, not attacking him Naruto." Kakashi called over Narutos enraged yelling.

"I'm Tazuna, master bridge builder." The man said, "I'm building a bridge that is going to change my homeland so I expect you to get me there safely, even if it costs you your life."

"Is it too late to take the babysitting mission?" asked Mitsuki sardonically.

* * *

They all met at the village gates after going home and packing some necessities for the mission. Mitsuki had considered taking her jouhyou with her, but since she hadn't had enough practise with it she left it at home.

Everyone noticed Naruto was even more hyper than usual; he couldn't seem to stand still.

"What are you so happy about?" Mitsuki asked.

"I've never been outside the village before!" said Naruto, practically skipping.

"Do you really expect me to trust these brats?" Tazuna asked Kakashi. "The idiot blond can't stand still for a second, and look at that girl with the short black hair. She as tall as a seven year old."

"Don't worry." Kakashi said reassuringly. "I'm a jounin, if anything serious happens I'll take care of it. What's wrong Naruto?" he asked as Naruto abruptly stopped dancing.

Naruto was too busy looking at Mitsuki to hear Kakashi. They all watched in wonder as he slowly inched away from Mitsuki almost looking like he wanted to run away. They looked at Mitsuki to see what was wrong with her, when they saw her reach into her weapon pouch, bring out a kunai, and slowly make her way towards Tazuna.

"I'm as tall as a seven year old ne?" she asked, steadily walking over to where Tazuna was standing. "Oh I'll show seven year old." She continued in the same calm voice, the only thing hinting that something was wrong being the slight twitch in one of her eyes. When she was close enough, she raised the hand with the kunai, only to see that the kunai was gone.

"What the hell?"

She looked on the ground, maybe she had dropped the kunai, but it wasn't there. She looked at her teammates next. Sakura was standing there looking at her with wide eyes and Naruto was behind her, looking like he was hiding. Remembering that she had three teammates, she started looking around for Sasuke. Turning around, she saw him standing there with a kunai in his hand. _Her_ kunai is his hand.

"Give me back my kunai Uchiha."

"No."

"Fine then. I've got plenty in my weapons pouch." she said reaching for the pouch tied to her thigh. When she her fingers didn't come in contact with anything, she looked down and found that it wasn't there. She looked up and saw the pouch in his other hand. He looked relaxed as usual, but there was a small smirk that hadn't been there before on his face.

"Give it back."

"No."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Hn."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Hn."

"Have you lost the ability to talk?"

"Hn."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Hn."

"Why won't you give me my weapons back?"

"You're not supposed to hurt him."

"It speaks!"

"Hn."

Kakashi watched in amusements as Mitsuki shook her head with frustration. Figuring that they were done, he finally said something.

"Mitsuki, please refrain from trying to stab our client in the future." He said calmly, already walking away.

"Fine." She said, taking turns glaring at Sasuke and Tazuna. The rest started walking away, leaving her and Sasuke still standing there. She held her hand out expectantly, waiting for him to give her weapons back. She could hear Naruto yelling in the background but didn't pay much attention. She wanted her weapons and she wanted them now.

"Hand them over Hime-chan." She said smirking. The nickname obviously annoyed the Uchiha. But she was kind of surprised when the annoyance on his face was replaced by a small smirk.

"Try to not to mess up this mission, Chibi-chan." he said tonelessly, handing her the weapons and walking away.

Mitsuki was left standing there frozen with her mouth wide open. She finally snapped out of it and had to jog a little to catch up with the others.

"_I'm going to get him back for that, big time."_

She caught up with them in time to hear Kakashi accuse Naruto and Sakura of doubting the Hokage. She really thought highly of the old man but she had to admit, he was quit eccentric sometimes.

They kept walking for a long time without any disturbances after that. Kakashi-sensei had reassured them that C ranked missions didn't involve any fighting and that their only concern would mostly be some random bandits.

Mitsuki had made it her mission to glare at Sasuke and Tazuna whenever she got the chance. She was so busy doing this, that she didn't notice a small puddle and stepped right into it. This caused her to glare even more at the Uchiha.

"_That's weird."_ She thought, looking back at the puddle. _"It hasn't rained for ages. Oh well, never mind."_

She was about to go back to her glaring when Kakashi, who was standing in front of her, got caught by a chain that wrapped itself around his body. She turned around and saw two men, both with metal claw hands, each with one end of the chain attached to it. She turned around just in time to see Kakashi shredded in a million pieces. She tried to scream but she couldn't. It was almost like she had no voice, she couldn't utter a sound.

She watched in horror as both guys appeared behind Naruto. That sight jerked her out of her terror, but before she could get there, Sasuke had jumped into the air, flinging a kunai at the chain and pinning it to a tree. He landed one the claw hands, successfully stopping them from getting Naruto.

Seeing that they were caught, they signalled to each other and somehow took of the metal claws. Finally free, they ran towards Tazuna, passing Naruto. Sakura brought up a shaking hand, clutching a kunai in attempt to protect Tazuna. Mitsuki moved standing next to Sakura, also holding a kunai. Naruto was still frozen but Sasuke managed to get to them in time. He stood in front of the girls, shielding them.

All of them waited for the impact but it never came. Mitsuki had closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and when she opened them, Kakashi had to the two guys in headlocks.

"_He's alive? How did he do that?" _she looked where the shredded remains of Kakashi should have been but instead there where pieces of wood there. _"Replacement Jutsu."_

"Sorry I didn't help you sooner Naruto. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think you would freeze up like that." He said walking away carrying the two men. "Good job Sasuke. You too Mitsuki, Sakura."

Mitsuki nodded once then turned around to Naruto. During all the commotion she hadn't noticed he had gotten hurt. He was kneeling and she could tell Kakashi's words had gotten to him.

"Hey," Naruto looked up when Sasuke spoke to him, "You're not hurt are you, scaredy cat?"

"_Thanks a lot, that's all we needed."_ Thought Mitsuki as Naruto started yelling. He stopped when Kakashi told him that the shinobi's weapons contained poison and that they had to get it out of Naruto's system.

"We need to talk, Tazuna-san." said Kakashi after tying the shinobi to a tree. "These are shinobi from Kirigakure not Sato, the village hidden in the mist. Their speciality is continues attack. They'll keep fighting no matter what the odds."

"How did you know we were going to attack?" asked one of the Kiri shinobi.

"Simple." said Kakshi. "It's hasn't rained in weeks so of course a puddle would be out of place on a sunny day like this. I could have taken you out quickly but I wanted to see who your target was. It would have made more sense if they went after us, shinobi attacking shinobi is normal, but instead they went after you, the master bridge builder. This mission was ranked as a C rank because you only requested protecting from common robbers and protecting you while you finished the bridge. If we knew shinobi were after you, the mission would have been given a higher rank and it would also have been more expensive. You might have had your reasons but lying to us is unacceptable. We're now doing more than we are supposed to."

"We are only genin." said Sakura, almost apologetically, "This mission is too advanced for us and Naruto's wound will need to be treated in a hospital."

"Naruto's wound could be a problem." said Kakashi sounding thoughtful.

Mitsuki was about to say something when Naruto suddenly stabbed the wound with a kunai, opening it. Sakura was about to run up to Naruto but Mitsuki held her back.

"Why do I have to be so different? I spent hours training to achieve my dream. I'll will never hesitate again and let someone else save me. I won't run away. I swear on this wound I will never lose to anyone. Bridge builder, I'll complete this mission and protect you, no matter what it takes. Don't worry about me guys, let's go."

"Naruto," said Kakashi, "It was really cool how you stabbed that wound to get the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood, you'll die."

..And the serious mood was gone. Naruto was running around, yelling that he didn't want to die.

Mitsuki rolled her eyes and walked up to him pulling out some bandage. She stopped him from running around by smacking him on the back of his head. She took his hand and started bandaging it .

"Stop moving around you idiot." she said, treating his wound.

"Why don't you let me do it Mitsuki?" asked Kakashi after coming up and standing behind her.

"That's alright sensei." said Mitsuki. "I've done this before and Naruto's wounds heal really quickly. It'll be gone my morning."

Kakashi managed to hide his surprise well.

"_Could she __know?"_ he thought as Mitsuki finished treating Naruto.

* * *

Mitsuki sat silently in the boat, looking at the water. The water and the others in the boat was all she could see because of the thick fog that covered everything. The man steering the boat finally announced that they were near their destination, the Land of Waves.

"It's huge!" yelled Naruto when they could finally see the bridge. They could see the outline of machines and people working on the bridge.

"Be quite!" the man steering the boat hissed, "Why do you think the motor is off? The reason we're rowing through the dense fog is so they won't see us."

"Tazuna-san, I think now would be a good time to explain who is after you. If you don't, we'll be forced to abandon this mission." said Kakashi.

"I have no choice but to tell you, you need to know the truth. The person that wants me dead is a very short-" Mitsuki's eye twitched, "-man who casts a long and deadly shadow. His name is Gato, you've probably heard of him."

"Gato?" asked Kakashi sounding surprised, "The owner of Gato transport? But he's one of the richest business men alive."

"Everyone knows him as a ruthless business man, but what they don't know is that under the cover of his legitimate company, he sells drugs. He uses shinobi and gangs as henchmen. About one year ago he set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He used his money to take full control of all our transport and shipping. Anyone who opposed him simply disappeared. If he controls the sea, he practically controls the island. But, if the bridge is finished, our island will be connected to land and Gato's control will be broken. This is why he wants to have me killed."

"So that's why they're after you." said Mitsuki, "You're in charge of everything, so if you croak, the whole project falls apart. Look at you, pissing of the powerful rich guy. I think I'm starting to like you better." she said smirking.

"So those shinobi, they were working for Gato." said Sasuke.

"But if you knew powerful shinobi were after you, why didn't you request better protection?" Kakashi asked.

"Because the Land of Waves is a poor place. I couldn't afford asking for more than a C ranked mission. If you abandon this mission, our country's last hope will have failed and I'll get killed. But don't feel bad." he said smiling, "Sure my grandson will be sad and my poor daughter will be heartbroken and she'll end up blaming the shinobi of your village for letting her father die."

_I can't believe he would pull something like that."_ she though as Kakashi agreed to finish the mission.

They went through a tunnel and when they got out, the fog was gone. The Land of Waves was actually quit pretty. The guy dropped them of on the pier after wishing them good luck.

Mitsuki could sense Naruto was up to something the minute they got of the boat. He kept glaring at Sasuke and making a fool of himself "observing" the surrounding area. At one point he threw a kunai into a bush, thinking he had heard something. Mitsuki searched around a found that Naruto's kunai had almost hit a snow white rabbit.

"Idiot." She muttered as she picked it up and started stroking its soft fur. She noticed Kakashi looking oddly in her direction.

"I can be nice you know." She said, mistaking his look for that of surprise.

"Watch out!" yelled Kakashi as a huge sword game towards them. They all ducked and Mitsuki accidentally dropped the rabbit. She looked around for whoever threw the sword. She looked up and saw a man standing on the sword that had been stuck into the tree. He was wearing striped trousers but nothing on his upper body. His face was covered just like Kakashi, but by bandages and not a mask. He was wearing a headband with the same symbol as the two shinobi they had encountered earlier.

"If it isn't Momochi Zabuza? Missing nin from Kiri." said Kakashi calmly, as if he wasn't talking to a man that had just tried to behead them all.

Mitsuki could sense some movement next to her and managed to grab Naruto just in time. She sent him a look that clearly said "Don't even think about it".

"This one is far more dangerous than the others. If he's my opponent, I will need to use this." he said, lifting the part of his hitai ate that was covering his eye.

"Sharingan Kakashi. Did I get that right?" asked Zabuza. "You'll have to hand over the old man."

"_Sharingan? What is that?"_ thought Mitsuki. She had noticed that Sasuke had tensed when he heard the name.

"Stay out of this fight and protect the bridge builder." said Kakashi. He moved his hitai ate and revealed his other eye. They could see a scar going down the length of his eye. He opened his eye and instead of being grey like the other it was blood red.

"_That's it?"_

Mitsuki looked at her freak of a sensei with the red eye then at the freak of a mummy with the gigantic sword.

"_We're doomed."_

* * *

To my reviewers:

**SinDRegrets911:** I'll try to make chapters a little longer from now on. But schools being a bitch;)

**perfectly unusual: **It was intentional. Glad you saw it. I felt sorry for Naruto too, but Mitsuki went back and got him, eventually.

**NyNyWorldWide: **Your updating! Finally!

**Yasashii-chan: **The weird thing is, Mitsuki didn't eat because she had figured something out. The only reason she ate was because Kakashi told her not to.

**aribabii: **Yay! New reviewer. Glad you liked the story. God I wish I could update as fast as you do.

I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse*. If you review, I'll give you give a cookie and a shout out. Everyone likes them, right? I would say I have a goal when it come to number of review but I don't, so just review after you read.

*If you haven't seen "The Godfather" trilogy you have no idea what your missing.


	7. Mummy of the Hidden Mist

**A/****N:** Please don't kill me. I haven't updated in ages because….school hates me, it really does. I've had coursework and GCSEs and a lot of other stuff. But I'm back now! Sorry this chapter is a little short, but my brain went kind of blank. The next one will be longer. Now, read and review and enjoy. Before I forget, rest in peace M.J, you'll be missed.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I wouldn't need to beg my parents for money every time I want to go out.

Chapter 6

"What's a Sharingan?

Mitsuki looked at Kakashi for an answer to Naruto's question but Sasuke was the one that answered.

"The Sharingan is a very rare jutsu located in the eyes, a doujutsu. Anyone that has this power has the ability to see and comprehend any ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu and reflect it back at their enemy."

"That's not even half of it kid." Zabuza interrupted arrogantly, "The user of the sharingan has the ability to analyze and copy any jutsu to the smallest detail. As for you jounin," he said addressing Kakashi," In the Kirigakure Assassination Division, we were given specific orders to kill you on sight. You were listed in our bingo book under `Copy Ninja`."

As `Mummy Man` was talking, Mitsuki noticed the heavy fog that seemed like it had appeared out of nowhere.

Almost like he had heard her, Tazuna said," The land of the waves is famous for its heavy mist. It occurs randomly and is always unexpected."

"Enough chatting." Zabuza said gruffly, "I'm here to kill the old man."

Team 7 immediately circled Tazuna and drew their kunai, guarding him from all directions. Kakashi stood protectively in front of them.

"So, I'll have to kill you first. I don't mind." said Zabuza chuckling. He suddenly vanished, taking his sword with him.

"There he is! On the water!" exclaimed Naruto.

They turned to the nearby lake and saw Zabuza _standing on the water!_ He lifted on arm in the air and created a hand sign with the other.

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Mist started enveloping his body and then he completely disappeared.

"_Where did he go?"_ Mitsuki thought wearily looking around.

"Who is that man Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura worriedly.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Hidden Mist. He was the captain of the Kiri assassination unit; he's also a master of the Silent Killing. As the name suggests, the killing is so swift its victims never realize what hit them. He will come after me first but my Sharingan won't be able to fully neutralize it, so keep your guard up. But don't worry." He turned to them, smiling, "The only thing we can really lose is our life."

"_Idiot." _thought Mitsuki as the mist thickened even more. Then suddenly Kakashi disappeared as well.

"_Where did that sorry excuse of an adult go?"_

"_Eight points."_

Mitsuki nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the eerie whispering.

"_Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Which on should be my attack point?"_

They all felt a surge of energy and they could finally see Kakashi in front of them when the mist thinned out.

Mitsuki let out a relieved sigh at the sight of their sensei. Having him there gave her some sense of comfort. Of course she was never going to tell anyone that. She sensed some movement and looked next to her. Sasuke was standing there and he looked very tense and was staring in front of him with wide eyes. She elbowed him gently and he snapped out of it and looked at her. She gave him a wink and thumbs up and turned her attention back to the front.

"Sasuke! Nothing will happen to guys, I'll protect you with my life. Trust me." said Kakashi reassuringly.

The situation had to be serious if Sasuke was that tense. Mitsuki was still trying to figure out why she had wanted to reassure him. She justified it by thinking that it was because they were team mates.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

In the blink of an eye, Zabuza had managed to penetrate their defence and was directly in front of Tazuna. Then in the next second Kakashi was there and had managed to stab Zabuza in the stomach with a kunai. The genin grabbed Tazuna and moved him out of the way.

They all waited for Zabuza to fall when instead of blood, water starting leaking from the wound.

"Sensei, watch out!"

Just as the stabbed Zabuza turned into a puddle of water, another one appeared behind Kakashi and cut him in half. Then Kakashi turned into a puddle of water. The real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and held a kunai to his throat.

"You're finished." said Kakashi calmly.

To their surprise Zabuza started chuckling. "I've got to admit, that was very skilfully executed. You'd already copied my jutsu when you made that little speech. You got the clone to talk for you to draw my attention. But," the Zabuza in front of Kakashi turned into water and another one, the real one, appeared behind him and kicked him into the air, "I won't be defeated by a lousy copy."

"How did he kick Kakashi-sensei into the water so effortlessly?" asked Sakura, almost panicking.

Kakashi's head appeared above the surface of the water just as Zabuza appeared behind him and started performing hand seals.

"Water Prison Jutsu."

The water circled Kakashi's body and created a sphere of water around him. Zabuza was still standing next to Kakashi with on hand inside the sphere.

"What's the big deal sensei, it's just water. Get out of there!" yelled Mitsuki.

"It might be made of water," said Zabuza, "But this prison his harder than steal. So much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off after I'm done with your little team."

A clone rose out of the water and stepped onto land.

"You kids think that you have earned the title of shinobi." He said making his way to where they were standing, "When you have faced death so many times it doesn't bother you any more, then you might deserve being called a shinobi. When your name is in my Bingo book, then you may be shinobi. But calling rookies like you shinobi? It's a disgrace." He then rushed towards Naruto, the closest one to him, and kicked him in the gut sending him flying backwards. He stepped on Naruto's hitai ate, which had fallen off. "You brats don't deserve to wear these."

"Naruto!"

"Hige-kun!"

Sasuke had to hold both girls back as they tried to get to Naruto.

"Take the bridge builder and get out of here!" yelled Kakashi from inside the sphere, "He's using most of his energy to keep me in here so he can only fight you with his clone. The clone won't be able to go far from his body, so you still got a chance to get away!"

"_He wants us to run? We can't just leave him!"_ thought Mitsuki.

Sasuke got a determined look on his face and charged a Zabuza, flinging shuriken at him. Zabuza used his huge sword to block the shuriken. Sasuke jumped in the air and tried to get him from above, but Zabuza simply extended his hand and grabbed Sasuke by the throat and flinged him away.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura.

"_Oh no."_ Mitsuki though as she watched Zabuza stand over a shaking Naruto. She was expecting him to back away, when he suddenly stood up and started running towards Zabuza.

"What are you doing?! Come back you dumb blond maniac!" Mitsuki yelled. "Why did you do that?" she asked when he got sent flying back.

"Put this in your bingo book." said Naruto as he got up clutching his hitai ate in his hand, "The future Hokage of Konoha will be me, Uzumaki Naruto! Get ready Sasuke, I've got a plan." he said as tied his hitai ate.

"Now you've got a plan?" asked Sasuke, raising his eyebrow.

"You two do whatever you need to do to get Kakashi-sensei out of there." said Mitsuki.

"Yeah, Mitsuki and I will protect the bridge builder." said Sakura nodding at Mitsuki. They both pulled out kunai and stood protectively in front of Tazuna.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here! Run!" yelled Kakashi, "Your mission is to save the bridge builder, not prove how brave you are!"

Naruto looked at Tazuna questioningly.

"Go save your sensei." Tazuna said simply.

"Relax. I'll protect you. That guy won't get past me." said Mitsuki giving him thumbs up, "One word and I'll stab you myself." she said threateningly as Tazuna opened his mouth.

"Ready Sasuke?"

"Ready."

Zabuza starting chuckling and said;"There you go, still trying to act like grown shinobi. When I was your age I already had blood on my hands. Our academy had a ritual for all the candidates that wanted to graduate. We had to participate in a match. The winner, was the one that survived."

"That how he got the name `Demon of the Hidden Mist`." said Kakashi, "On the day of his graduation, he did not just win his own match; he killed over one hundred academy students."

"_That is sick."_ though Mitsuki.

Sasuke charged at Zabuza only to get stepped on. Then Naruto stepped forward and performed his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. All of the clones jumped on Zabuza but he shook them of and they all went flying in different directions. As they started to disappear one by one, the one Mitsuki assumed was the real one, reached into his backpack and threw something to Sasuke. It was some kind of weapon that resembled an oversized shuriken. Sasuke leapt into the air and threw the shuriken at Zabuza. It passed the clone and headed directly for the original.

Just when Zabuza thought he had gotten it, a second shuriken appeared, hidden behind the first one, but Zabuza managed to Dodge that too. Just as the girls were starting to lose hope, the shuriken that he had managed to dodge turned into Naruto.

The girls, Kakashi and Tazuna were left frozen as Naruto threw a kunai at the real Zabuza, forcing him let go of the sphere so he could dodge it.

An enraged Zabuza aimed for Naruto with the shuriken, but the newly freed Kakashi blocked it.

Mitsuki stood speechless as Kakashi praised Naruto and Sasuke. She couldn't believe how much Naruto had grown.

"_Uchiha didn't do too bad either."_ She thought looking at the raven haired protégée, _"He's a good shinobi, and kind of hot-What the hell am I thinking?!!"_ she shook her head to clear her mind,_ "I'm not turning into a damn fan girl. I know, this is all Pinkies' fault. Stupid contagious fangirltities."_

Sakura was gazing admiringly at the boys when she felt someone looking at her. She turned around and saw Mitsuki glaring daggers, knives and other life threatening objects at her. She quickly turned, slightly confused and plenty scared.

"Girls." said Kakashi, "You did a good job too."

The girls smiled as Naruto got out of the water and stood next to Sasuke, a few feet away from the girls.

Kakashi and Zabuza where standing in the water, creating hand seals simultaneously, when Mitsuki saw it. The shuriken, the one that Zabuza had caught, was heading straight for where Naruto and Sasuke where standing. Zabuza had thrown it away when he and Kakashi started performing the jutsu but almost like a boomerang, it came back.

The boys were too busy watching the fight and they didn't notice it and by the time they finally did, it would be too late. She felt Sakura tense next to her and realized she must have seen it as well.

Mitsuki had never felt so helpless. She couldn't move a muscle. Sakura was frozen next to her, unable to talk either. Tazuna, like the boys, was too busy watching the jounin.

She could feel something building up inside of her, just as Sakura snapped out of it.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Move!"

The boys saw the shuriken heading towards them when it was just a few feet away. Before they could move, a heavy gust of wind came from behind them and caused the shuriken to fly back.

Sasuke stood frozen trying to figure out where the sudden wind had come from but Naruto immediately turned to Mitsuki.

"Tsuki-chan. You did it again."

Mitsuki could barely hear him. When the wind had appeared it had felt like something had burst inside of her. There was a throbbing pain in her chest and her heart was racing a hundred miles an hour. She was suddenly overcome with exhaustion and her vision started getting blurry. The last thing she saw before everything went black was..black.

* * *

Ending sucks but I couldn't come up with a better one. Hope it made sense though.

To my reviewers:

**Yasashii-chan:** Most people do. Thanks for the review. Hey that rhymed.:)

**.Shes-The-Proto-Type.:** Height is a very sensitive subject. I would know since my sister, who's 2 years younger than me, is also taller than me.

**Aribabii:** Thanks! That means a lot.

**Perfectly unusual: **Sasuke does ruin a lot of things doesn't he? Good thing he's good looking, for an anime character.;)

**Sybil Corvax: **New reviewer! Welcome! Glad you like the story so far.

**Review people!** Remember, more reviews, longer and faster updates.


	8. Confusion

**A/N: **I know this has been a ridiculously long wait but I have an excuse. Writers block. Believe me when I say it's one of the most frustrating things ever. I was planning on writing tons during summer, but I kind of got a summer job so I was really busy. This chapter is quite short, so I apologize. I was planning on making it longer but this was as much as I could do. I'm not really fond it, but tell me what you think anyway.

* * *

Chapter 7

Mitsuki woke up with absolutely no idea of what happened. The last thing she could remember was a spreading pain in her body and feeling as if something pent up had finally been released.

"_I feel like I just tried to stand between Naruto and a bowl of ramen." _She thought as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She opened her eyes and finally became aware of her surroundings.

She was in a small, plain, but cosy room. The bed she was sleeping in was opposite of a big window which gave a perfect view of the beautiful waters.

"_At least I __know I'm still in the Land of Waves, I think."_

She got out of bed and saw that she wasn't wearing her normal clothes. Instead, she was wearing an oversized T-shirt and shorts. She looked around for her clothes but they were nowhere in sight. The only familiar thing in the room was her weapon pouch and her shoes.

"_Who changed my clothes? And where the hell am I? How did I end up here?" _she thought frantically as she bent over to get her shoes. As she was bending over, she felt something tearing into her stomach. She lifted her shirt and saw bandages around her stomach and back, but she couldn't see any blood on the bandage.

She remembered the last thing that had happened before she had passed out. After she had seen that huge kunai heading towards her team mates something had near exploded inside her. Now that she thought about it, it somewhat reminded her of the feeling she got every time something weird would happen. In the shop, when the shelves had fallen backwards, she had felt this slight tug in her stomach, but not quit as strong as this time.

"_But that hasn't happened in ages. I never felt any pain."_ she thought, confused

She was about to sit down on the bed to put on her shoes when she remembered the most important detail of her situation. Where were her team mates? And that crazy sensei of theirs?

She put on the shoes as fast as she could and hurried out of the room, but not without taking her weapon pouch. She reasoned that since her weapons had been left in the room with her she wasn't being held prisoner.

Mitsuki opened the door carefully and peeked into the narrow corridor. She closed the door behind her and made her way down the stairs.

She could hear voices coming from a room right across from the stairs and was grateful that she recognized them as her team's.

She went inside the room and was greeted by the sight of her sensei lying down on a futon on the floor and her team mates surrounding him. The grumpy old bridge builder was also in the room along with a pretty woman with long raven hair and warm onyx eyes.

"Tsuki-chan!" Naruto yelled as he sprang up and enveloped Mitsuki in a tight hug.

"You're finally up! I can't believe you did it again! One second that shuriken was coming at us, the next second that gust of wind came and blew it away like it was nothing and-"

Naruto was interrupted by the woman standing up and practically dragging him away from Mitsuki

"Naruto! Let the poor girl rest." Addressing Mitsuki she said; "Hello dear, I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. You were very lucky. The rock wasn't too sharp and didn't cause too much damage. Does it hurt anywhere?" she asked, putting her hand on Mitsuki's forehead.

Not understanding half of what the woman was talking about Mitsuki could only shake her head.

"You really should have stayed in bed." Tsunami said shaking her head disapprovingly. "Now lets see if that wound on your back is any better." She said as she started lifting up the T-shirt Mitsuki was wearing.

This finally managed to snap Mitsuki out of her state of confusion. She sprang away from the woman and moved as far way from her as she could.

"What are you doing you crazy woman? I'm not five you know! I'm past the age were you can just lift up my shirt!" she exclaimed, her face beet red.

The woman did nothing but smile and simply said;" Alright then, I'll look at it later."

"Can someone fill me in on happened please?" Mitsuki asked, wanting to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Well after you fainted," Mitsuki glared at Sakura who was the one explaining, "Kakashi-sensei and Zabuza started fighting-"

"And sensei was kicking his ass!" Naruto interrupted.

Sakura glared at Naruto but continued. "Anyway, this guy in a mask appeared and hit Zabuza in the neck with senbon needles which seemed like they killed him and then he took the body with him. But sensei just explained that it couldn't have been right since the mask the guy was wearing was that of a hunter nin, and they're trained to kill rouge shinobi and dispose of the bodies. But this guy took Zabuza's body with him and the senbon couldn't possibly have killed him since they only got him in the neck and they rarely kill unless the hit any vital organs."

Mitsuki just stared at Sakura and nodded trying to make it seem like she understood any of what she was saying.

"Basically Zabuza is still alive and he's got a friend." said Sasuke in his normal monotone voice.

"_Smart ass. At least I got the summary version and not the full one. Less listening." _Out loud Mitsuki asked, "Well if he's alive, so when do we fight him again?"

"We can't fight him!" exclaimed Sakura horrified, "Sensei can barely walk after he used his Sharingan that much and your hurt Mitsuki. What if that thing happens again and you get seriously hurt this time?!"

"_She cares."_ Thought Mitsuki oddly enough quite touched. She never had anything against Sakura. On the contrary, she actually admired the girl. The fan girlism got to her sometimes but at least she had a brain, and knew how to use it.

"I might not be able to move but I can still teach you." ,said Kakashi. He turned his attention to Mitsuki, "When was the last time you affected the air around you?"

"I don't know about air around me. But the last freakish thing that happened was almost two years ago." She said.

"Well after we finish training as a team I'll see what I can do about it. I think I have an idea of what is causing it and what it is." Kakashi said calmly.

"But sensei," said Sakura, obviously concerned. "A little last minute training won't help us. You had a hard time defeating Zabuza even with your sharingan!"

"The only reason I was able defeat Zabuza was because you guys helped. You might not have realized it yet but you have all grown. You most of all Naruto." said Kakashi-sensei.

"Good thing you noticed sensei. You watch, we'll defeat Zabuza and everything is going to be better!" exclaimed Naruto.

"It's not going to be better and you guys will end up getting yourselves killed.", Came a voice from the door. A little boy, about seven or eight, was standing there scowling at the shinobi.

"Inari!" yelled Tazuna as the little boy ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Inari! That is no way to talk to our guest. Especially since they're here to help your grandpa." Tsunami scolded the boy.

"But Mom! Don't you see they're going to die? Gato is going to come back with his men an annihilate them."

"Don't talk about stuff you don't know anything about kid. I'm a great shinobi and this Gato doesn't scare a real hero like me." Naruto yelled.

"Real heroes don't exist." Inari, "You people should go back to wherever you came from before you die." He continued as he walked out the room. Sakura had to hold back Naruto so he didn't jump the kid.

"Sorry about that." Tazuna said to Naruto.

"What a bundle of joy." said Sakura finally letting go of Naruto. The minute he was free he set after the Inari.

"Just leave him." Said Kakashi as Sakura was about to follow him.

"While you're waiting for Naruto-kun we can go and check up on your injury Mitsuki-chan." said Tsunami. "Come upstairs and we'll get you your clothes too."

Without further ado she dragged Mitsuki with her. They made their way up the stairs and went to the room Mitsuki had awakened in.

"Lift your shirt dear." said Tsunami after locking the door.

Mitsuki lifted the T-shirt and ignored the slight pain in her back as she did. Tsunami started unwrapping the bandage and as she did Mitsuki could see some slight blood on the part that had been around her back.

"You're really lucky you now." Tsunami as she went to a little cupboard by the bed and brought out a plaster. "After you blacked out you fell backward on to a quite sharp rock. The wound isn't that bad and your team brought you back and I cleaned it before it could get infected. That nice boy on your team even carried you here while my dad and your two other team mates brought you sensei."

"Hig- I mean, Naruto-kun carried me back?" asked Mitsuki as Tsunami put on the plaster.

"No, the other boy. The black haired one, Sasuke." She said, "All done. Now let me go and get your clothes so you can join your team."

"_Sasuke carried me here?"_ thought Mitsuki as Tsunami left. _"Naruto could have carried me. Why did Sasuke? Wait, why do I even care? It's not like I like him."_ Her eyes widened._ "I do not like Uchiha Sasuke."_ She said to herself. She kept chanting this like a mantra and biting her nails until Tsunami came back with her clothes. Biting her nails had always been a bad habit of hers which she did always whenever she was worked up or nervous.

"_I can't believe I'm getting worked u over Uchiha." _She thought as she changed into her clothes and went downstairs. Naruto was back from wherever he was and was sitting with the rest of the team.

"Alright team, time for some training." said Kakashi.

* * *

To my amazing reviewers:

**Haru Cherry: **Cliffies are annoying for you, but fun for me!

**.Shes-The-Proto-Type.:** This one isn't that long either. Sorry. But I'll get my act together. I promise.

**NyNyWorldWide: **Well I got my GCSE results and I'm quite happy with them, even though I'm retaking some to take the highest mark I can (perfectionist). I'm glad my descriptions are getting better. As for the plot, it's not going to be the exact same but I am basing it on it but changing some stuff and adding some stuff.

**Sybil Corvax: **I love that arc as well. Am I the only one that misses the old Naruto? Some of the new plotlines are almost becoming soap opera-ish.

**Peachie-Trishie: **She's fine. Keep reading to figure out what caused it.

**Perfectly Unusual:** Your enthusiasm is really contagious. Cliffies aren't that popular are they? That xo xo at the end made giggle. For some reason I was imagining gossip girl.

**Demon Person Thingy: **New reviewer!Good to know I'm not the only one with crazy mood swings!

**narutowolf:** Hello new reviewer! Glad to know you like it. Now you better come back!

**foxdemon12: **Thank you!

**SinDRegrets911:** Thank you for the praise. Your reviews always help me better my writing skills. Hope you like this chapter, even though it's rushed and short.

**LadyShinkukaze: **Thank you for the praise and hope I do keep it up!

Thanks to all the people that favourited or put the story on alert, and thanks to my two anonymous reviewers; **cheese** and **sasukefan**. I'll try to get back into habit of writing one chapter each week and I'll try to make them longer. Please review, I really need motivation.


End file.
